Not all dreams can come true
by vikwhis13
Summary: The oportunity to become a doctor is slowly slipping away for Logan. He has to make his decision now! Will he choose BTR or becoming a doctor
1. Chapter 1

**New story. This one is focused on Logan becoming a doctor. This is the spring of their junior year at school when they're taking their SAT tests ready to prepare for collage, possibly, but Logan doesn't know if he should stay with the band or fulfill his dreams as being a hot doctor. **

**Umm just so everyone knows I'm only in 7****th**** grade so I'm just using what my mom and daddy told me about preparing for college and the SATs and all that, so there's more than likely to be tons of things wrong or a little off cuz not only are my parents old and everything probably changed, but also they ain't so great at remembering stuff they should remember. If anyone has any info about the SAT tests I'd luv to know. Enjoy!**

Logan walked slowly into the deserted PalmWoods class room by himself. "Ms. Collins?" he said shyly as he approached her desk. She looked up from the spelling worksheets she was grading "Yes?" she asked. "Umm could I possibly, maybe, you know, take the SAT test" he said a little sheepishly. Ms. Collins was excited that Logan wanted to take the test. He was the first student who gave thought into having a good job after his music career ended off "Of course you can Logan! What subject would you like to cover?" she asked. "I was thinking maybe Biology, and Chemistry. When are the next test dates?" He said hoping the next test date would be soon.

"Oh what wonderful subjects Logan! You can come next Thursday after class to take a practice test." She said enthusiastically. "Alright thanks Ms. Collins" Logan said and walked towards the door.

His friends were in the hall waiting for Logan to come out. Finally he came out. "What did she say?" Carlos and Kendall asked simultaneously. "She said I can take the practice test next week so I have to study." Logan said. Then he looked over at James who wasn't looking at him, and had his arms crossed. "What's your problem?" Logan asked him. "He's mad" Carlos said. Logan then looked at Carlos "Logie wants to know _why_ James is mad" he said as if he were talking to a toddler. Carlos opened his mouth to say something but then Kendall put his hand over Carlos's mouth "Don't say anything." He said knowing Carlos would say something he really shouldn't. Carlos licked Kendall's hand to get him to get it off his face. Kendall took away his hand and wiped it off on Logan's sweater vest. "Dude, seriously, why are you mad" Logan asked again slapping Kendall's hand away. "I'm not talking to you" James said harshly and walked away. "Forget him" Kendall said "Let's hit the pool!" They all liked the sound of that so they headed back to their apartment to get their stuff.


	2. Mad

**I don't really like having Mrs. Knight or Katie in my stories so they aren't gonna be in this story either. I'm just gonna say they bought a different apartment at the PalmWoods. I'm not really liking the title either so I'm gonna be thinking of changing it? **

Later after they finished at the pool they headed back up to their apartment. James was sitting on the couch by himself watching TV. Carlos jumped on the couch next to James "H-h" he started to say, but sneezed "Hey James". James looked towards the door where Kendall, and Logan were walking in slightly wet from being in the pool. He scowled at Logan. "Why are you in such a bad mood today?" Logan asked putting his pool stuff on the table. James didn't answer. "JAMES! Did you hear me!" Logan yelled "I ASKED WHY ARE YOU IN A BAD MOOD!" he asked again. More silence from James. Carlos sneezed again. Kendall sat on the other side of James and grabbed his shoulders "Heeeeyyy mmmaannnn!" he said as he shook James. "STOP IT!" James yelled furiously "GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and he stormed out of the room. Logan sighed "Do you guys know why he's mad" he asked. Carlos grabbed the remote and said "He didn't tell us" then sneezed again. "He's been in a bad mood since you told us you wanted to take the SAT test." Kendall said. Then a light bulb went off in the genius's head. "UGH! That jerk is mad at me because I want to be a doctor!" Logan yelled. "Nah, I'm sure that's not it" Carlos said between coughs. They just looked at Carlos, annoyed at how clueless he could be. "Forget him!" Logan yelled "I have to study" and he walked to his room. "I'm going to talk to Logan" Kendall said getting up from the couch. "What about James?" Carlos asked. "He can figure out his problems on his own." Kendall retorted back harshly and disappeared into Logan's room.

XXXXX

"Hey man" Kendall said as he entered Logan's room. Logan spun around in his chair to face Kendall "Hey." Kendall sat in another chair and grabbed a book that had big words that he couldn't even read "Want me to help you study?" he asked. Logan smirked "Can you even define the words in that book?" Logan asked. "Probably not" Kendall said putting the book down. "Thanks for the help dude, but I can't be distracted." "Okay" Kendall said getting up from his chair "I'll go tape Carlos to the couch". They both laughed hysterically. "See ya later" Kendall said and shut the door.

When he walked into the living room he saw Carlos holding a cup of grape juice. "What's that for?" he asked. "The juice?" Carlos asked a cluelessly. "No the elephant." Kendall said sarcastically. Carlos looked over his shoulder "I don't have an elephant." he said a little confused. "Just tell me what the juice is." "I'm gonna give it to James because he's mad" Carlos said walking towards the hallway. "You go do that" Kendall said and sat on the couch.

Carlos opened the door. James was in his work out gear hitting a punching bag he hung from the ceiling a while ago. James had a classy room and the black punching bag clashed with everything, especially since all the tape James put over the rips made it look kinda tacky. James was mumbling and grunting every time he hit the bag "Hi" Carlos said. James stopped. "I brought you juice" Carlos said then sneezed in it accidently. "Uh, just set it on the dresser. I'll drink it later" James said. Carlos put the glass on the dresser next to a bunch of Cuda hair sprays, hair gels, colognes, deodorants, and action tans. "How come you're mad?" Carlos asked as he sat on James's bed. James sighed and said "It's nothing. Don't even worry about it." Then he saw Carlos was wearing shoes on his bed. "Dude, don't wear your shoes on my bed." Carlos coughed and kicked off his shoes. "You're changing the subject." Carlos complained "I wanna know why you're mad". James was touched that Carlos cared but he wished that he didn't care now. "Why do you want to know?" James asked sitting next to him on the bed. "Well ever since you accidently kissed Camille you and Logan hate each other. You guys are supposed to be friends" Carlos said. James didn't really want Carlos to worry about anything so he just said "We don't hate each other, we just disagree on a lot of stuff." Carlos looked at James with the chocolate brown, puppy eyes that James had a hard time resisting. "I bought more pudding." James simply said to make Carlos stop with the eyes. "PUDDING!" Carlos yelled and ran out of the room. James felt relieved and not as mad, kinda.

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE DOGS FOR A KCA AWARD! THEY GOTTA WIN BEST TV SHOW! OR I WILL BE MAD! Have a nice day. =) **


	3. Dr Mitchel

**James is really mad a Logan for wanting to quit the band and destroy his dreams. I'm gonna skip to the next day in this chapter. **

Next day Kendall, James, and Logan were eating breakfast at the table. James still didn't want to talk to Logan, he just ate his cereal in silence. Occasionally James or Logan would glare at each other for a second but then look at whatever they were eating. Kendall sat at the table feeling a little awkward. Carlos broke the silence when he walked in the room with coughs that sounded a little congested. He also had the biggest and thickest blanket he kept on his bed wrapped around him. "Guys I'm cold, can you turn up the heat" Carlos asked a little weak. "Dude it's not that cold in here" Kendall said.

Carlos looked horrible. He had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was a fuzzy mess, his tan face looked slightly pale, his nose was a little runny, and he was breathing through his mouth. "Carlos are you sick?" James asked concerned. Carlos shook his head in denial. At the sound of "Sick" Logan perked up. "I can make sure he's not sick" Logan whispered so Carlos wouldn't hear. James scowled at Logan. He didn't like that Logan wanted to practice being a doctor, but he felt bad for Carlos so he stood up and escorted Carlos to the couch and set him in his lap, risking getting sick too. Kendall sat next to them and Logan went to get the first-aid kit. "Where's Logie going?" Carlos asked forgetting this exact thing happens every time he gets sick. "Who knows what Logie is doing" Kendall said trying to hide the fact that Logan was getting the thermometer.

When Logan walked back in he held the thermometer behind his back. "Hey Carlos" Logan said. James held Carlos tighter too keep him from running away. "Can you tell me how you're feeling right now?" He asked to determine whether Carlos was sick or not. "Really tired." Carlos simply said.

"Are you hungry, at all?" Carlos shook his head.

"Does your throat hurt much?"

"Yup" Carlos said.

"What else hurts?"

"My arms and my legs feel weak. It hurts to move the eyes, and I feel dizzy and my ears hurt." Carlos replied then sneezed. Logan turned the thermometer on behind his back and seconds later shoved it in Carlos's ear. "AHH! LOGAN DON'T!" Carlos yelled, and tried to move but couldn't because James wouldn't let him. Logan took the thermometer out of his ear and looked at the temperature. "Whoa" Logan exclaimed "he has a fever of 103.4" Logan said "He has the flu" then he smiled because this meant he got a chance to be a doctor. Carlos sneezed again.

James absolutely hated Logan for this, kinda. He hated that Logan wanted to be a doctor and quit the band, but he was slightly happy he could tell what was wrong with Carlos. He was conflicted.

Carlos crossed his arms and pouted. He hated getting sick, almost as much as he hated the thermometer. It meant he couldn't go to the pool, he had to make up _A LOT_ of homework when he got back to school, he had to take gross medicine, and it meant that he couldn't go to recording sessions with Gustavo… actually he was kinda happy about that.

Logan put the thermometer on the coffee table. Carlos was still pouting. "Carlos if you want to get better then you have to get lots of sleep, drink lots of fluids, wear layers, and wash your hands often." Logan loved this! He felt like a real doctor! "Yeah man, you should listen to Dr. Logan" Kendall teased. They all smiled, except for James who was very annoyed. "Carlos for now you should take a hot shower to make your nose feel less stuffy." Logan instructed. "Okay" Carlos said and James released him.

After Carlos shut the bathroom door Kendall's phone rang. He was getting a call from Gustavo. The second he pressed 'answer' Gustavo immediately yelled "DOG! I NEED YOU AND LOGAN TO COME TO THE STUDIO! NOW!" then hung up before Kendall could answer. "Logan and I have to go to the studio." Kendall said "See ya guys later." And they headed towards the door. James got to his feet a yelled "Wait!" then they turned back around. "What?" Logan asked.

"I don't know how to take care of uh-hm- a Carlos!" James said. Logan rolled his eyes at how dumb James could be "Dude just give him some fluids, let him rest, and don't give him any caffeine, or aspirin." He said.

"Then what do I give him?" James asked.

"I'll bring back something later" Logan said and then Kendall and Logan left the apartment.

XXXXXXXX

About a half hour later Carlos finished in the shower and had two fluffy white towels wrapped around his body. One was around his waist and the other he held over his shoulders. He was shivering even though he just took a really hot shower. James was in the kitchen trying not to burn anything while making soup, like Logan instructed. "Hey dude" James said. "H-h-hi" Carlos barely said through his chattering teeth. "Go get dressed" James said moving out of his way.

Carlos put on one of his winter shirts, his favorite red sweatshirt, sweatpants, wore socks under his warmest slippers, and his helmet of course. When he came out of his room James was holding up the blanket Carlos had before and wrapped him in it and James set him in his lap again. A bowl of soup was on the coffee table next to Carlos's favorite grape juice. Carlos had a bit of his soup and drank most of his juice, then within ten minutes he was asleep.

**A/N: I would still love some info about the SAT tests. I have a little information from my dad but it ain't enough. And I yell it again DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE BTR BOYS AT THE KCA's! THEY ****HAVE **_**NEED **_**TO WIN BEST TV SHOW! **


	4. can you believe him

**CSAPs ARE FINALLY OVER! THIS MEANS I WON'T HAVE TO STUDY FOR THEM ANYMORE AND I WILL HAVE MORE TIME FOR WRITING! YAY! Hahaha I bet no one expected Carlos getting sick. And for everyone who thinks James and Logan are done fighting, I'll tell you right now they're not finished yet. I'm gonna continue putting the girlfriend I made for James in my stories, so she's gonna be in this chapter a little bit.**

Gustavo finally gave Logan and Kendall a break after three hours of rehearsals. Logan pulled out a big chemistry book from the backpack the brought with him. "I have to study can you go get me some fruit water?" Logan asked. Kendall just looked at him "What flavor?" he asked a little annoyed that he was using studying as an excuse. "Lemon-lime, as usual." Logan said opening his book. Kendall sighed and went to the snack room.

Logan started to read a page in his chemistry book reading all the definitions and studying the pictures and examples. Then his mind trailed off. He started thinking of how James wanted to crush his dreams of being a doctor. He hated how self-centered James could be when it came to fame and fortune. Kendall came back in the room and tossed Logan his water. "Can you believe James?" Logan asked disgusted. "What do you mean?" Kendall asked sounding a little like Carlos when he's confused. "That idiot doesn't want me to be a doctor! He acts like he can control my life!" Logan yelled. He slammed his book closed "I'm tired of him!" Kendall put his arm around his shoulder "He'll come around. He always does." He assured him. "Good. I swear if he keeps acting like he's my owner then I'm calling the friendship him and I have, quits." Logan said coldly. Kendall was shocked at what Logan just said. They've been friends forever, and Logan wanted to let everything go just because James was a little mad. "That's a little extreme don't you think?" Kendall asked pulling his arm away. Before Logan could answer Kelly came in the room and said they had to go back to recording.

XXXXXX

At the apartment Carlos was still sleeping in James's arms. James was watching 'Grown ups' just because he felt like it. James was starting to get slightly tired himself but there was a knock on the door that woke him up. Seconds later Morgan came in the apartment. She was welcome in their apartment whenever she wanted because they all trusted her.

"Hi honey" she said approaching the couch. "Hey Morgan" James said pausing the movie. Morgan caught sight of Carlos in James's arms. "AWWWW!" she squealed "THAT'S SO CUTE!" James was startled by Morgan's outburst. "Shhh!" he shushed "What's so cute?"

"Carlos, in your arms! Look at him! He's wrapped is a little blanket, and he's sleeping in your lap, and awwww its sooooo cute! I could die!" she fussed. James smiled and shushed her again. "He's sick. He needs sleep." Morgan sat next to them "awwww he's sick" She whispered sympathetically. "Yes that's why you have to be quiet." James said. "You'd be such a good daddy." Morgan said planting a kiss on James's lips "I bet Logan can't wait to find out what's wrong with Carlitos."

"The pain already did" James said harshly.

"The pain?" Morgan asked "What did he do?"

"He wants to quit the band so he can go to college. He knows that'll break up the band and then that's going to ruin _my_ career. Who knows where Kendall, Carlos, and I will be after that, nowhere that's where."

"But he's always wanted to be a doctor." Morgan said sweetly. Carlos moaned in his sleep and moved around a little.

"Well does he have to go to college now! People go when they're in their thirties, so why can't he?" James said almost yelling "some genius he is. If he goes to college and leaves the band I'm _NEVER _going to talk to him again."

"James." Morgan said grabbing his arm in an attempt to calm down. James continued to talk "I don't think Logan ever thinks of the future! If he did then he'd think about me, Kendall, and Carlos before the thought about college."

"James" Morgan said again.

"I bet he doesn't even care about being in Big Time Rush. He's going to ruin my dream if he leaves."

"James!" Morgan said shaking James. It disturbed Carlos a little but it didn't wake him. "What?" James asked fixing the blanket.

"Jamie maybe you should let him go to medical school." Morgan said "He has his dream too and you've always talked about your own solo career."

"Well I don't want to end the band while it's just getting started though! We haven't even been mobbed by tons of girls that much!" James said. Morgan gave him her you-better-watch-your-tongue look. James saw it and said "Let's just drop it" trying to avoid a fight with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I have an audition to go to soon." Morgan said. They kissed and she left the apartment then James resumed his movie, and waited for Kendall and Logan to come back.


	5. so what's it gonna be

**Hmmmm… what will happen next time James and Logan are in the same room together. Oh and don't forget since Carlos is sick whenever he talks it's s'posed to sound funny cuz his nose is stuffy, he feels really weak and tired, his head is burnin' up, and whenever he coughs its s'posed to sound really congested.**

"We're back!" Kendall said walking through the door followed by Logan. "Hey Carlos I got your medicine" Logan said holding up a small plastic drug store bag. By now Carlos was awake and still wasn't feeling any better. Carlos groaned at the sound of 'medicine' and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on, don't be such a wimp" Logan said. James took the blanket off his head while Logan opened a little box of medicine which read 'Nyquip' on the front. Logan poured the red liquid in a tiny plastic cup and offered it to Carlos. "Isn't that stuff for kids?" James asked.

"Yes, but this stuff is better for him, personally, than taking any aspirin. This should make his fever go down a bit." Logan said. Carlos smelled the horrible stench and said "Ahh! Gross! You expect me to swallow that stuff?" then sneezed. Logan just looked at him and said "Yes."

"I know it tastes bad" James said "Just take it and wash it down with water or juice." Carlos starred at the small plastic cup. He felt a little unsure about the medicine but grabbed the cup and poured the red liquid in his mouth. Carlos gagged on the horrible taste and spit it out. A bit of medicine was on the floor and couch, but most of it ended up on Logan. They were all laughing, except for Logan who was kinda mad. "Nice going Dr. Mitchel" James laughed. "SHUT UP!" Logan burst. The laughing instantly stopped. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Logan yelled.

"I'm sorry" Carlos whispered. "I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! I WAS TALKING TO JAMES!" Last time they saw Logan get this mad was when they were six and Carlos came back from a check-up at the pediatrician and he said doctors are dumb for giving him a shot.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO MAD ABOUT? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" James yelled.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IM TICKED OFF ABOUT!"

"THEN WHAT ARE TICKED OFF ABOUT!"

"YOU!" Logan shouted "YOU'RE SO SELF CENTERED! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FAME AND FORTUNE! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT I HAVE A DREAM TOO!"

"YOUR STUPID DREAM IS GOING TO BREAK UP BIG TIME RUSH BEFORE IT EVEN STARTS!" James yelled. As if Carlos didn't feel bad enough because of his cold, but now he had Logan and James yelling in his ear and he was slowly starting to get a bad headache.

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE! ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IS YOUR OWN SOLO CAREER!"

"GUYS!" Kendall shouted to break up the fight. They stopped and looked at Kendall. Carlos silently thanked Kendall for stopping the yelling.

"Look" Kendall continued "Fighting won't get you anywhere. We all have to decide what's going to happen to _our _band."

"I'm thinking of quitting the band whether I go off to college or not" Logan said coldly.

"DON'T!" Carlos yelled. They all turned their attention to Carlos. He regretted yelling out and didn't want to say anything but he did anyway. "Logan we've worked too hard for you to quit. Isn't there some way you can go to college and still be in the band?" then coughed.

"Carlos maybe you should go rest in your room, stress isn't good for you when you have the flu." Carlos sat up and James helped him to his feet. Carlos didn't want to go to his room "bu-"Kendall cut him off when he escorted him to his room. "I'll bring you something to eat later" Logan said.

Carlos opened his bedroom door and walked to his bed. Kendall shut his door and curled up under his sheets. _This is so stupid _he thought to himself _there's still another year till graduation. Why are they fighting about it now? _Suddenly he heard loud shouts from the living room. "YOUR PATHETIC!" he heard James yell. Carlos stood up and opened his door a crack so he could see what was happening.

"WHY JUST BECAUSE I CHOOSE BEING A DOCTOR OVER BEING FAMOUS? I GUESS I'M SORRY FOR HAVING A DREAM" Logan retorted.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULDN'T HAVE A DREAM!"

"I KNOW! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO PURSUE MY DREAM! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID DREAM! WELL I JUST HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO THAT! YOU, JAMES DIMOND, ARE THE MOST SELF CENTERED, ANNOYING, PATHETIC, PERSON I'VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!" Logan shouted. James could've just turned around and ignored Logan's words but, no, he could never do that. James was furious.

He hated Logan with all his gut at this point. James didn't know how to control his anger, so he punched Logan's shoulder. Logan returned the punch in James's gut. Soon it was an all-out fist fight. "GUYS!" Kendall shouted "WHAT THE HECK!" he tried to break it up while avoiding getting punched, but that was kinda hard to do. "STOP IT!" Kendall shouted. They were ignoring Kendall and only paid attention to the insults they were throwing at each other. Their words were words they vowed they'd never say to each other. Kendall knew he couldn't stop the fight by yelling so he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water. He walked back to the fight and threw the water on his friends. They stopped.

"STOP IT!" Kendall shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE KIDS! AND IF YOU TWO CAN'T FIGURE SOMETHING OUT, BY THE END OF THE WEEK, THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD END THE BAND!" Kendall knew this would happen sooner or later. He was starting to regret agreeing to come to California with Gustavo. If he didn't then Logan could take his test without having to go through all this drama, Carlos could do whatever it is super heroes do, James could be desperately be looking for a way to be famous, and he could be preparing to be on the Minnesota Wild.

"No! Why are you guys trying so hard to end BTR?" James asked.

"Do you think I want to do this?" Kendall asked "This band is my heart and soul, but I don't want it to get in the way of our friendship. Not all dreams come true, so make an agreement and I want to hear it the day before Ms. Collins hands you that practice test. Are we going to say goodbye to Big Time Rush? Or are we going to be famous?" James and Logan both felt like breaking down in tears. Saying good bye to a dream is one of the hardest things anyone could be asked to do. "Whatever" James shouted and walked out of sight. And Carlos saw all of this from his room.

About a half hour later Logan entered Carlos's dark room with a plate of jello and orange juice on a tray. Logan turned on his light "Hey dude" he said. Carlos lifted his head from his pillow. "Hey." He said. "I brought you some food." Carlos glared at the tray. "I'm not hungry" Carlos said quietly. Logan set the tray on the bed. "That's just your fever talking. Eat something." He said. Carlos grabbed the plate of jello and the spoon and shoveled some of it in his mouth. Logan stayed in his room to make sure he ate his food.

When he finished the jello and drank half of his juice he told Logan he was finished. "Drink some more juice." He insisted. "Why do you want me to swallow everything gross in the world?" Carlos kidded. Logan chucked "Because it'll make you feel better."

"You're so mean to me" Carlos laughed. "Fine, you don't have to drink the juice." Logan caved "But get some sleep". Carlos groaned as pulled his covers to his body. Logan grabbed the tray, and everything that was on it, turned off the light, and shut his door. Carlos shut his eyes and tried to think of what their life would be like if they really put an end to the band.

**A/N: And that my dear readers, is what happened next time James and Logan ended up in the same room. **

**Thanks to Mizmal BTR Fan for the info on the SAT test! You rock for that. =D**


	6. Night

**I am so so so so so sorry but this week I have to study for a science exam, I have to study for a World Cultures test, rehearse for a musical this Friday, and work on some math extra credit to bring my grade up. I'm also helping my older sister out with her first BTR fanfic, so I might not be able to update as often. I can't guarantee that the chapters will be any good either. **

A few hours passed, the more James thought about ending Big Time Rush the more he hated Logan. He was in his room punching his punching bag, mumbling unpleasant things about Logan. There was a knock on the door. "WHAT IS IT?" he shouted angrily. Kendall entered his room and said "Dude would you chill. I just want to talk." James gave his punching bag one last hard punch, then it fell off the ceiling and knocked some Cuda products off his dresser. James cussed and flopped on his bed. "Would you stop saying that stuff" Kendall said and sat next to James "He's only going to take a practice test." James sat up. "You and I both know Logan. And knowing him, after he takes the practice test he's going to want to take the real thing. Then when he does he's going to do extremely well, and every single school in the country might want him, then he's going to choose the college with the best medical school. When he goes off to college Big Time Rush is going to be nothing but a memory." James's voice was cracking and it sounded like he was about to burst into tears. Kendall put a hand on his shoulder and said "Well if being famous is going to cause this much drama I seriously think we should put an end on Big Time Rush."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT! THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY DRAMA IF LOGAN WOULD JUST GIVE UP HIS STUPID DREAM OF BECOMING A DOCTOR!" James grabbed his pillow and threw it against the wall. "James do you hear yourself?" Kendall asked "You're saying, once again, that your dream is more important than anything else in the world. There are other people in this world with other dreams. You and Logan have to compromise something, if you don't I swear I'm not afraid to pull the plug on Big Time Rush."

"GET OUT!" James shouted and pushed him off the bed. Kendall fell on a couple of cans. "Fine" Kendall said "but tomorrow you and Logan have to talk this stuff out, otherwise I'm going to Gustavo the day Ms. Collins gives him his practice test." James couldn't stand the thought of going back to being a "lousy nobody in Minnesota" like he was before, so couldn't help but push him out of his room. "GET OUT!" he shouted again. When Kendall was out of the room James slammed the door and flopped back on his bed. Then the tears he'd been holding in finally came out.

Logan was sleeping in his bed that night dreaming what at first seemed like the greatest dream ever. He was in a hospital but he wasn't injured. "Doctor Mitchel" an unfamiliar voice called out "The patient doesn't have much time left. You have to operate now!" A nurse in a pink outfit was clinging to his arm. She looked worried. "Get him to the OR quickly" he said. Within seconds he was in a white room surrounded by attractive nurses. A pale man laid in front of him unconscious. "Doctor that man may not live if you don't operate now." A nurse on his right said. Logan felt like he was under a lot of pressure, but he loved it. "Hand my scalpel" he ordered. A very unattractive male nurse gave it to him. He was about to cut into the patient's stomach when the scalpel fell on the floor. As he was about to pick it up the operating table started to slip away along with all the nurses. He tried to grab on to a nurse but his hands when right through her. Everything started to get farther and farther away until everything was dark. Darkness soon turned to him sitting on a side walk. He was wearing ripped and tattered clothes and he had the worst facial hair. He was a dirty hobo. Kendall, James, and Carlos were standing next to him. They didn't look any better than he did. Carlos seemed sick because he was coughing.

Logan woke up a little startled and saw Carlos's shadow. Somehow Carlos's coughing got into his dream because he was coughing by his bed. "Sorry did I scare you?" Carlos asked. "No dude your fine." Logan said turning on his lamp "What do you want?". Carlos moved around awkwardly and said "'my nose feels really stuffy. Where's the humidifier?". Logan groaned "I'll get it just go back to bed I'll be there in a minute" he said swinging his legs over. "Okay" Carlos said and walked out.

**A/N: Yes very bad I agree. I'm under A LOT of stress right now so I don't think I'll be updating daily for a few weeks.**

**OMG DID YOU PEOPLE SEE BEST PLAYER LAST NIGHT! IT WAS SO AMAZING! Did any of you hear "The City is ours" in the background at the arcade, and "Big Night" for the credits? And the Victoria Justice music vid was AWESOME! And the ending was the sweetest thing ever. I hope it comes out on DVD and Blu-ray soon.**


	7. He caved in

**OMG I HAN'T UPDATED IN FOREVE! This week has been so busy I can't wait to get it over with! Here's the last chapter.**

Four days went by and Logan and James did absolutely _no_ compromising. All they did was fight, it was starting to drive everyone crazy. Kendall did everything he could to get them to talk, but talking always turned to fighting. Carlos wasn't any better, not just because he always gagged up his medicine, but because, as Logan said before, stress isn't good when you have the flu. Logan later decided he didn't want to be around James anymore so Camille let him stay in her apartment. That ceased the fighting, until Gustavo needed them. Then James and Logan got into another fist fight. There was only one day left to make the decision, and there were no signs that they would talk, so Kendall went to Gustavo. He wasn't at all happy. Gustavo burst in Kendall's face but he showed no fear. He didn't officially end BTR he was just giving Gustavo a heads up. So now they're at a point where James won't talk to either Kendall or Logan, Logan won't talk to James, but Kendall and Carlos kept trying to talk some sense into their thick skulls.

The night before Logan's practice test, James and Kendall got into another fight after Kendall tried to convince James to go to Camille's and apologize to Logan. Carlos was just sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching the yelling and occasional cursing. "JAMES YOU'RE NOT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE! WE DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU TELL US TO DO!" Kendall shouted from the top of his lungs.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING! I'M TELLING YOU THAT BEING FAMOUS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN BEING A LOUSY DOCTOR! IT'S NOT MY FAULT LOGAN CAN'T SEE THAT!" James shouted back.

"GOD DO YOU HEAR ANYTHI-"Kendall was cut off by the sobs of Carlos from the couch. They both turned their attention to him "Carlos why are you crying?" Kendall asked. James took a seat on the couch and pulled Carlos into his arms "What's wrong?" he asked forgetting the fight he and Kendall were in. He continued to cry. "Come on you can tell us" James assured him "What's wrong?"

"You and Logan" he cried "you guys are making too much drama! I can't take it." James felt bad. "Can you please talk to Logan?" Carlos pleaded "I'm scared he won't come back". Kendall looked into James's eyes "See look at what you and Logan are doing. Go talk to him." He said. James sighed and looked at the crying Carlos in his arms. "Fine" he said and set him down. "This better be worth it" James said angrily.

He slammed the front door. Carlos wiped away his tears and sat up. "IT WORKED!" he exclaimed. They high-fived and Kendall said "See, I told you!" they both laughed. "Yeah man, now call Camille so she can do her part." Carlos said. "I'm on it" was Kendall's response as he picked up his phone. He texted Camille saying 'James on his way. Talk 2 Logan.'

Camille received the text and walked to the couch. "Hey Logie" she said putting her head on his shoulder. They were watching 'Titanic' in the den together, they were currently together. "Yes?" Logan asked.

"Don't you think it's time for you and James to make up." She said as sweetly as possible.

Logan's smile turned to a frown "No." he said.

"Please Logie" she said then kissed his cheek.

"No" he said again.

"Please" She kissed his cheek again.

"Maybe" Logan said.

Then Camille slapped his face. "Fine" Logan said rubbing his cheek. "Yay" She said and cuddled up to him. Then there was a knock on the door. Camille got up to open it; James was standing at the door. He looked like he didn't want to be there, heck he didn't want to be there, but he'd do anything to keep the band together. "We need to talk" Logan said. James rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah" he said walking in. They both had a seat on the couch.

"What are we gonna do?" Logan asked "This whole thing is going to break us up. I don't just mean the band. We're going to break up the way we promised we wouldn't".

"Yeah let's just decide to stay in Big Time Rush and skip college." James said hoping Logan would agree.

Logan stood up "No!" he shouted "I told you I want to go to college!"

"I want to be famous!" James yelled back.

"That's all you care about!"

"Guys!" Camille cut in. They looked at her. "Do this without fighting please?" She asked splitting them apart. "Logan you want to be a doctor and James you want to be famous." She said "Logan isn't it just a practice test." Camille asked. He nodded. "Then take the practice test tomorrow and if you think you can pass then take the real thing. _But _wait till Big Time Rush is dead and then go to medical school."

Logan felt dumb "Oh yeah, you don't have to go to college right away after you take the test."

James stood there and thought for a second. Logan going off to college _after _BTR would be perfect because that's when he was going to start his solo career anyways so he said "PERFECT! Dude we'll both get what we want! Let's go with that." And he started out the door. He followed behind James and said "Yeah let's go with that." A little sad that he couldn't be a doctor as soon as he wanted, but at least he got to be a doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day when he finished the practice test he met his friends outside the classroom. "Are you gonna take the test?" Carlos asked enthusiastically. "Yes I'm going to take the real thing. But I guess I won't go to medical school until were through with the band." He said. "Yeah! You guys finally decided something!" Kendall shouted "Now let's get pizza." They all liked the sound of that. Logan sighed. He didn't know if he'd ever like his decision. He caved in. That was one of the things he's always hated about himself. He just decided to live with it.

**A/N: Ehh. I didn't really like the ending too much but the point is that he caved into letting James keep his dream and he regretted it, probably forever. **

**I got the most A-M-A-Z-I-N-G story idea a few days ago! I'll update it soon. TILL THEN! =)**


End file.
